


7 Count, Strike 1

by Cheshire37



Series: 7 Turns [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: They'd dealt with a week filled with everything under the sun. Heaven and Hell had rained down upon them. But what now? Start up where A Week's War left off. (Part I of 7 Turns) **Published 12/18 - Fan Fiction





	1. Twisting Tighter

\- - - - Chapter 1: Twisting Tighter (8 AM)

Able to step away from comforting company gave her valid enough reason to shut her office door quietly go to the wall and start punching where she usually took her anger out on beside the book shelf. The news given to her made her punch in counts the way she usually did but the ragged rough breaths were result enough of the news she had been given.

Their plans to hand over the beast once returned to a more human state had now become null and void. The council that Alura worked with had denied the transfer and furthermore denied his presence anywhere near Argo City. Even once morphed back to the hideous bastard he was his toxic blood had sentenced his fate. She hadn't even thought about it and it showed the pitiful intellect she bore when it came to brash decisions regarding her agency even her family.

"How could I have forgotten that…" Punch, punch. "His blood could kill them.." Punch, punch breath punch, punch...punch.. How had she been that stupid? It would have been like asking her sister to take a full crystal of kryptonite by her bare hands and walk it up to her mother and other kryptonians. "I'm a fucking…" A hard knock at her door had her breathing hard hands still in fists against the wall her head partially down. "What?!" She heard the turn of the knob not even bothering to look over. She knew those scuffled steps.

"Alex?" The Director sighed grumbling. "How come you walked out? Was something said that had upset you? I mean, I know our talks were kinda you know. I mean was it something I said? Who rubbed you the wrong way? Should we have not brought up teenage stories? Was it something I did? I'll give you the rest of my potstickers, my dumpling...ummm…" Danvers shook her head chuckling at her sister's rambling and pushed slightly off the wall to turn and look at Kara but those beautiful cerulean blues lingered down to see her hands. "Oh my Rao! Alex!"

"I'm fine sis. Really." She should of known that answer wouldn't suffice the hero. "I'm okay. I just was doing some redecorating.."

"With your bare knuckles?" Kara wasn't a fool. "Alex…"

"Huff." She flopped into her chair and held out her hands putting her head down shutting her eyes. "Go ahead. Play doctor." Footsteps caught her attention along with her sister's whom was holding the first aid kit shakily.

"What did the wall do to you Danvers." Sawyer snickered snatching the kit from a pouty blonde. "Oh scoot over. You and I both know your first aid skills are rather meek." Brown met a couple of puppy eyed blues. "Don't even pull that card." Maggie raised an eyebrow and the two begun the staring contest even as she opened the kit and grabbed what she needed by memory. "Don't you have a girlfriend to chatter with?" She flashed her dimples and with Little Davers sighing shrugging her shoulders nodding sighing again to get up and walk out. "I've got her."

"Whoa.." Sam watched Kara walk away and slipped into the office to see the detective tending to the back of Alex's hands. "What the…"

"Mike Tyson'd the wall. This is her thing when she can't be around curious eyes that report back to her sister with the puppy dog pout." Maggie explained.

"So she comes in and says..Hi Mr. Wall! Can I punch you today?" Sawyer snickered while her ex grumbled and winced. "Why you beating up the interior Danvers?"

"Where is Ruby?" Her chocolates met hazel rivers. "Can she hear?"

"Only if she's got Super SUPER Super hearing. She went out with Nia for ice cream." Sam sighed and shut the door walking over to plop down in one of four chairs in the Director's office. "Why are your knuckles..shit Alex."

"I fucked up. We thought it would work to ship his ass off to Alura and have Argo punish him." Alex winced again. "Ow."

"Shut the fuck up boxer Danvers. Take it like a…" Maggie saw the glare and gave a cheeky grin. "Don't even think about getting smart with me Al." Sam laughed but the look on Alex's face had her really worried.

"Maggie." She set a hand on the detective's shoulder which brought Sawyer's head up to turn and look at Arias. "Alex, what is it."

"What can kill my sister.."

"What are we playing jeopardy Danvers?" Maggie interrupted Alex and got a growl in return. "Geese!"

"Kryptonite." Sam answered with two sets of eyes on her and that's when it donned on her. "Oh shit.."

"We were about to send a blood bank loaded with a lethal substance to Kara's mom and a place full of kryptonians. We could have sentenced them all to an excruciating death." Alex was still seething and winced once more as her ex wrapped both her hands. "Thanks Mags."

"Oh my god. Why didn't we…"

"I should have thought of it first. I run this damn place and I didn't see the danger of tossing the monster to a set of already fragile people."

"Well…" Maggie gave back Alex her hands. "...if it makes you feel any better it was your mom's idea first." Sam nodded.

"Maggie has a point. I mean she knew, she saw the charts. I mean...not even Susan and Amelia caught on to that one." Alex smirked for a moment then looked away sighing.

"So we have to keep his ass and…" All three heard the door open which brought a growl from the Director. "Knock! Knocking is good!"

"I...um...I…" Brainy stood there looking from one to the other to his boss and Alex growled again making him gulp. "They um...the calcula.." Another growl and he was jumping in place. "They were able. It had...100 percent and...he's...it worked." He felt as if the Director was burning holes into him with her stare. "I'm leaving now."

"Good idea." She watched the man run away smirking. "Too easy."

"I really need to know that secret. Perhaps you know to use on my daughter when she gets her not so bright ideas." Arias smiled with Sawyer nodding. "Alex.."

"I appreciate everything you both have done for me, for my sister for all of us." Alex stood up and stepped around the chairs walking out leaving the two women just staring at the doorway she'd gone through.

"What did we...miss…" Sam gasped as did Maggie. "...she gonna go where he…"

"Yep. Shit.." They both ran out but didn't see the Director anywhere. "Dammit Danvers!" The slight yell caught a few agents attentions along with a certain Co Director. "Vasquez...where is Jeremiah being kept?"

"Three levels down in the reinforced holding cell why?" Two grim looks and she was cursing. "Dammit Danvers."

"Now you know why those two words are one of my normal responses." Maggie told Sam as the three ran down the hall to the elevator..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Her choice words were warning growls in her phoenix suit to the guards whom shook with fear backing away as she pointed for them to exit the box. She looked up at the clock that read Monday morning's nine and sighed to turn her attention back to where it was needed. Did she have any business to be down here by herself? No. Did she care? No. Should she? That was the real question. She must have been stark bat crazy to do this, let alone by herself.

"At least he isn't as strong as an ox now." Alex spoke quietly but a sickening chuckle had her clenching her gloved fists threatening the flames to ignite along her suit she had the power to manifest. She knew what that meant and knew better to let it get her worked up to the point her rage reamed front and center. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself taking a few more for good measure. Slowly her hands relaxed along with the rest of her body. She adjusted her shade to darken it. She would not let him see her face. He didn't deserve any luxury.

"Is that you Alexandra?" His voice was groggy but it rang true to his identity. "It is isn't it?" She brushed her thumb along the two dials to adjust the tone of her voice through the helmet. She slowly turned to face him and with that motion his head came up. She smiled knowing he couldn't see it admiring the delicious work Remzi and his team did to tune up this bastard. "Come to talk?"

"You will address me as Director and nothing more." Her voice low flat and empty of emotion. "Is that clear?"

"I knew they would give you the reins her Alex. I am so proud of you."

"Director. Or I will leave." She would not slip up and show him any sign of weakness. The man nodded putting his head back against the wall cracking his bruised knuckles.

"Very well, Director. I am still proud of you." His voice held a caring nature but she was no fool. "What can I do for you Director? Am I not going with that monster's mother?"

"Your sentence will be carried out elsewhere." She felt her bones rattle when he let out a disgusting belched laughter.

"Figured out I would carry a death sentence to them? I was wondering when that would cross your mind." She was seething and made sure he didn't hear it. He knew..

"Your sentence will be carried out elsewhere." She repeated and then the idea struck her head with one solid flick of a light bulb. Ohhhh it the was perfect punishment. She needed to talk to J'onn. It was more than perfect. "You are convicted of nine different crimes.."

"By humans or their kind?" His hatred of all aliens was evident in his voice.

"Did you know it wasn't long ago that same sex couples weren't allowed to marry?" Alex started up and this time she had his undivided attention. "The laws didn't recognize unions between our kind." She began to slowly walk around the cell not pacing just keeping a steady calm collected stride. "There were no rights or healthcare and you had to be in a full relationship, living together for seven years before you could sign up for things a normal married couple could. Did you know transgender people had no rights at the DMV and weren't allowed in the military or any other government service because to others it was a violation amongst men and women? How they couldn't be doctors or officers even firefighters because of their gender identity." He still kept watch his eyes following her movements. "People may be different Jeremiah...but they really are all the same. I'm the same. I enjoy the company and companionship of women. I take them to my bed…" He growled deeply raising his voice.

"I don't care that you want me to call you the Director Alexandra. BUT I will not stand for you telling me to accept everything you mentioned. I put up with the fact you were with the Detective. I put up with it to a degree but if you think I agreed with it you are wrong. Women should be with men. That is God's law." She felt her anger bubbling to the surface and it took everything in her not to react. She heard two different people clapping and turned to see whom was standing in the door that her agents had let in. She smiled pleased..

"Got to say though, she was a real stud between the sheets." Sawyer smirked in her own suit all shiny and black scooting to lean against the wall by the door letting Arias by in her own midnight blue and burgundy Super armored suit. Both had their helmets off. "What do you think Sammy?"

"She gave me her sweet lollipop. My favorite flavor now. I enjoyed the licks." Sam smiled smacking her lips after licking them. The man was fuming and it was showing in his posture. "She gives the best gifts to kryptonians like me." He spit and snarled thrashed in his restraints.

"Get the FUCK away from my flesh and blood!" Sam didn't bite and neither did Maggie as they both walked over to slide an arm around her at both sides leaning up to kiss her metal covered head. His rage had boiled over and that's when they chose to put their helmets back on standing at guard with arms crossed as Alex tilted her head side to side to look straight at him. But just as he had seethed and cursed spit and spat he composed himself then began laughing.

"I don't like that sound." Sam spoke in their private headsets.

"I wanna smash his balls Danvers." Maggie snarled. "Why is he…"

"Ohhhhh what a show." He clapped with bloody and bruised hands jingling his metal shackle chains. "How about we change the channel. Perhaps a little recap of what I did to that scum you call a putrid pitiful sister. How good it felt when I rammed that bar into her over and over and over. Or when I made her swallow her own sickness"

"Alex.."

"Danvers no." They both looked down without him seeing and new the Director's fingers were twitching behind her back. "Alex.." Maggie and Sam could hear the hard breathing in their ears through their communication devices.

"It was really fun to watch Guardian take the filthy alien like the animal she is. Me and the others enjoyed her to. Did you know I remember everything I did in that form? How wonderful it was." He was pushing his daughter's buttons and one look at her shoulders even in the armor and he noticed the tension. "You should have heard the noises that mongrel made after a few could hits of Lillian's drug. She could barely talk. Her words were slurred. Her languages all jumbled and she panted when two of my boys took her. I even heard her moan."

Alex had sped forward to slam her fists into the cage bars instantly denting them with both women lunging to grab her and pull her back from the cell. "What sick things makes those noises when handled like that hmm? Only an animal responds that way." She fought both women and even in their armored powered up gear she pushed forward trying to get to the bastard. Jeremiah looked straight at her smiling. "Bring her down here. She isn't my flesh and blood. I can show you exactly what she enjoys. Do me a favor would you? Go get my little lead box where James and I keep the kryptonite gloves. Bring me two then toss that thing into the cage with me. Show me that inner hatred you have for your so called sister with how worthless she made you feel. How she ruined your career as a doctor because you had to take care of something not of the planet we live on. I think deep down Alexandra...you want to. I think deep down it would satisfy you to have Daddy make you happy." He was laughing even louder and it was no longer just Alex trying to get in the cage. It was Maggie and Sam but it was another whom pushed them all back without any armored suit with clenched fists clenched teeth and burning yellow orbs that grew so hot they turned orange. "What in the…"

"My Aunt is NEVER to be talked about by you again! You want a human punishment? Did you know that in some countries they still cut out a person's tongue? It's a form of torture. I know quite a bit about that from human history classes. You know, in schools? Bite your tongue off for all I care. If you don't I will have a couple agents staple your lips apart while they use a laser torch to burn it off." Ruby stood before the cage before the monster and relaxed her muscles with her eyes still glowing. She smirked then hawked a loogy to spit his way as it landed in one of his eyes. "Take that malice you bastard."

All three backed up as the teen walked passed them to hold up her hand and snap for them to follow her. They had no problem doing so. When an agent stepped forward Ruby looked at him as he gulped. "You heard the orders. The Director's orders." The man nodded.

"Damn…..she's got balls." Sawyer whistled.

"The biggest balls of them all." Arias spoke up.

"She's gonna make one hell of an agent don't you agree Sam?" Alex chuckled.

"Like in five years!" Sam was floored by the Director's offer.

"I can hear you three just fine." All three dropped their jaws. "Can we leave this place now? It has spiders." Her mother broke out in heavy laughter. "Not funny!" All four of them headed to the stairs not even bothering with the elevator. Danvers was still seething by what was said but she felt like she could breathe a little better for what the young Arias did and said. They all needed that. They would thank her later when her head wasn't so big…


	2. Not So Glowing Recommendation

\- - - - Chapter 2: Not So Glowing Recommendation (Noon)

She thought the lectures from Susan were bad, ohhhh she was gravely mistaken. Oh how her sister had every reason to lay into her but damn it was difficult to digest..

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Kara needed her sister to comprehend the meaning behind her harsh words. "Alex.." The blonde was having absolutely none of it and shook her head to get her point further across waving her hands around like she was Italian.

"You done?" The Director would sit there arms crossed no longer. She stood and winced when she felt the shooting pain along her spine. Out of her armor it had finally caught up with her and before she could fathom what had happened her eyes rolled back into her head her body dropping only to be caught by Supergirl even though she'd fell to the darkness already.

"Alex! Alex?" Kara instantly slipped her arms under her sister's body lifting her carefully about to scan her for injuries when Ruby came running in. "Rube…"

"She's got three broken ribs. She has internal bruising." The young Arias stated and they both flew out with the teen hollering for Dr. Hamilton and medical assistance. "Hurry!"

Both women heard that panicked voice and rushed out after discarding their coffee cups in the trash. The moment they were in the hall their eyes widened landing on the figure the blonde was carrying.

"Danvers!" Sam and Maggie both yelled looking at one another then following to where two kryptonians were heading.

"Ruby? Ruby!" Sam yelled to her daughter whom finally turned to her after letting Amelia know what happened. "How did.."

"I went to talk to Alex. I heard the change in her breathing. I just..I acted." Ruby lead the two women towards where the Director was placed to be hooked up to machines to get the readings they needed before anything else could be done. "She's got bruising...broken ribs." Her fears were displayed fully on her face.

"How bad?" Sawyer needed to know. "How bad is it?"

"Nothing fatal. She needs to take better care of herself." Maggie snorted at what the girl said. Ruby turned on a dime glaring.

"Oh don't even start kid. You your mom and I all know that Danvers never really takes care of herself. She drops. Her sister is first and foremost on her mind most of the time."

"She shouldn't have been down there in the condition she's in." Sam felt guilt eating at her already. "I should have known."

"We both should have." Ruby was taking that blame too. "Now what?"

"I man the forte until Danvers can run around and kick recruits asses." Susan walked over to them looking over at her boss. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"So will we." Ruby firmly announced. "I don't care about my age mom. She needs us around and you know it." She didn't intend to leave the DEO until she got her point across that this young Arias wasn't budging. Alex was more than an aunt and before when Reign was wreaking havoc in her mom's body, she was the driving force to keeping her safe, warm and protected at all costs. So was Lena. Oh Rao….Lena.. "Where is Aunt Lena?"

"Right here." The Luthor came running over seeing whom was on the table gasping. "Oh no.."

"Alex? Alex! Alex!" Kara kept repeating her sister's name not understanding why she wasn't responding wasn't waking up. "No...Rao no. Alex…" Ceruleans met the concerned eyes of Amelia. "Wha…"

"I need you outside Supergirl." Amelia only used that tone when she had to force the hero out in the space she needed. "I need you to wait out there. I'm sorry." With a pained expression the blonde nodded backed up and stepped out. "I need a CT scan immediately. I need a full workup of her blood, a tox screen and oxygen level. Administer 4 CC's of that stat."

Kara was shaking her eyes never leaving her sister's body and she hadn't even realized whom had stepped forward whom was taking both her hands and whom was rubbing her back and rubbing her neck. She couldn't take her gaze to where it needed to remain.

"Have faith darling." Lena spoke softly gently running her fingers through Kara's hair.

"She's strong Little Danvers." Maggie reminded her little sister as she ran a hand up and down her back.

"She's Alex...bad ass Danvers." Sam smiled squeezing Kara's left hand and the three around the hero chuckled.

"She's Super….like you." Ruby explained. "I know that you always see her as fragile when she's hurt. But she's an agent for a reason. She's the Director of this place for a reason."

"I know. I know that. But right now...right now I can't do anything to help her to heal her and it's killing me." Kara didn't feel like Supergirl right now. She felt like that scared thirteen year old that had watched her planet burn and explode.

"We are here Kar. We aren't going anywhere." Sawyer stated with the rest of them nodding. "We are staying right here." They all kept watch as Amelia, the nurses and assistants worked to aid the wounded Director and find the source of her pain. Each of them heard the footsteps approaching but did not break their unbridled focus on Alex's body.

"What is it Brainy." Kara found her voice just barely. "What has you jumpy?"

"Me." Their eyes left their centered place with each of their heads turning towards the voice that broke them from their thoughts. Instantly one pair of eyes widened to lock on to the woman's she knew far too well.

"Mom?" Alura nodded and stepped towards them in her kryptonian warrior attire. "What are you.."

"Blame me?" Brainy spoke up gulping when glares came his way. "I will take leave now."

"Good idea." Two of them said with all their eyes still locked on the figure before them.

"What are...why are you here?" She had to look away and force all her focus back on her sister. The sister that meant everything that wasn't moving on the table. Her sister that she had her hearing locked onto the beating rhythms of the heart she knew more than any of them.

"How is she?" Alura was treading carefully after looking over to see whom her daughter watched like a hawk. "What happened?"

"She's been hurt. She hasn't told anyone. I didn't notice." Kara felt the tears running down her face and did nothing to stop them or wipe them away. She gripped the hands holding her own. "I was supposed to notice. I was supposed to protect her."

"She knows you did everything you could. I barely know her but I know enough my beautiful loving daughter to..." When mother and daughter met gazes again Alura saw something that shook her immediately and she took a step back from the look given by Kara Zor-El. This was not the same person before her. This Zor-El was different. This carrier of her legacy had changed from whom she'd fought World Killers with. "Kara…"

"If you will excuse me." She pulled away even from those that were doing nothing but offering that comfort that support. She steeled her resolve and with it steeled her own heart as she walked to the glass putting her hands behind her back standing tall like a soldier preparing for war. This was necessary to be what her big sister had always been for her, that needed her to turn the tables and take the reins. She'd stay right where she was until those crisp brown almost hazel eyes came back into view of her own. Nothing else mattered at the moment…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been five hours of constant pacing, coffee runs and deliveries of food but still no word was given. It had everyone more on edge than before especially Supergirl whom had hardened up so much no emotions were filtering through her face nor her eyes. It was as if the sunshine that hope she always showed had been washed away by a violent tide. With the changes in her Alura had gone to speak with Vasquez alone along with the old Director whom had come to an agreement that the prisoner could not leave the DEO. He would however be moved to another location which J'onn would personally oversee. He hated to have to return to that job but he needed to do it in a way that he could still protect his family. This would be the only option to do so.

Nia had taken the reins when it came to CATCO and with Lena's guidance and a few calls to Jess, Dreamer had all she needed in order to run things at the media company for now. She had squeezed Kara's shoulder before she left with a few words spoken between them to walk away wishing like hell there was more she could do. She couldn't unleash what she knew though. She knew if she did, as Imra had told her, it can cause ripples in the time constituency. Regardless she hated this. She knew what was coming, she'd seen it unfortunately. She had to trust they would figure it out...and soon.

Sam couldn't even begin to comprehend what the detective must be feeling waiting there with them all like this. How much was Sawyer really bottling up in herself? The stoic stance was enough of a warning not to approach her with anything else but a beverage and she figured it wasn't the one Maggie wanted to have at the moment. So she stood beside her and tried to provide any company she could to her. Hell, if the detective had asked she'd let her hit her over and over or spar or something just to get the tension out. That tension was coursing through every fiber of her body as Arias looked from the glass to the clock to around only to finally shut her eyes sighing.

Ruby was no fool and amongst them all, even her mother, she could feel that same tension. It rolled along each of them with the way their pulses stayed disruptive the way their bodies were postured. All she wanted to do was break it loose from them but she too found herself the exact same way. She was terrified and after a brief private conversation with Nia and the questions she asked she knew Dreamer couldn't answer, she got what she had searched for by the sounds of the heart. She made sure to guard herself mask her reactions knowing that wasn't one of the Natlorian's abilities. Thank Rao for that. It terrified Ruby as to what she discovered. She knew though unfortunately she couldn't say a damn word and it killed her inside.

Lena had always been the one that was reserved, the one that could wipe all feeling from her eyes her face her body. She was the one that invented the little boxes theory and used it so much growing up in the dreaded Luthor home. She had centered herself steadied her nerves and acted accordingly when she had to. But with all this...it was damn near impossible. Now, right before her eyes, the one that always brought her so much love and light had locked away parts of herself that she never believed Kara could live without. Lena hated this feeling she knew her best friend her great love was displaying before her shaking emeralds. She had to do something so she centered herself once more and walked up to her knowing whom was following her movements which she flicked her eyes to each of them nodded and stepped beside the statue of Supergirl.

"I was going to order…"

"I'm fine Lee." She answered before the Luthor could even finish. Okay, if this is how it was gonna be..

"You can't just run on fumes Kara. You know that. What would Alex…" Lena had never seen the woman she love snap to look at her with eyes that made her blood run ice cold. "Kar…"

"What part of I'm fine do you not get?!"

"HEY!" Supergirl looked over as did Lena as Maggie stormed up and got right up into Kara's face and without warming she slapped Kara hard. Usually the kryptonian was solid as a rock which would leave Sawyer's hand broken by that hit but she stumbled against the wall nearly falling off her feet with how she took the impact. "What the…" She went down instead.

"Why the he..ll…" Sam hadn't ran over fast enough but her daughter did. "Wha…"

"Little Danvers! Oh shit Kar I'm sorry. I didn't know you could...feel..Kara?" Those deep blues looked up at those standing around her over her and she knew what was dripping from her nostrils. "How the…" Those eyes slid right back her head falling back.

"Dammit Aunt Kara!" Ruby wasted no time lifted her up and hollered for help for the second time today which caught the medical staff's attention as they wheeled Alex's body out from the other room. "Dr. Hamilton!" She screamed and immediately Amelia came rushing over along with one of her aids whom grabbed a gurney. "She…"

"Lower her carefully." She knew that Kara only bled from her nose when she was practically human. "What happened?"

"My stupid ass slapped her that's what happened!" Maggie was cursing herself so furious that her own temper might have damaged the person that needed her support right now not a hard slap to the face. "Doc.."

"Hold on detective." Amelia stayed reserved and shined a light in the woman's eyes. "Kara? Hey. Supergirl?" Slowly the eyelids slipped back for those orbs to come into view. "How many fingers am I holding up?" The blonde didn't even get to respond rolling over to violently expel everything that was in her stomach. It wasn't just once she puked. Hamilton just stayed back while Kara unleashed four brutal rounds of vomit to finally roll back onto her back her eyes rolling everywhere. "Kara? Hey! Kara! Dammit Supergirl I need you to answer me!" Amelia was shouting at her now and had never seen her like this and it scared the living hell out of her.

"I slapped her into puking?" Maggie didn't understand. "What have I done.."

"It wasn't you. Something…" Sam didn't want to say it as she stared at her sister of Krypton. She knew if she did everyone would fall apart and she hoped and prayed it wasn't what she was thinking. She looked over at her daughter and shook her head as if willing her not to say anything. Ruby got the hint and as much as she knew it killed her daughter they looked away to watch as the team looked after the weakened kryptonian..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"This is great…" Sawyer was still kicking herself but just like she'd watched Kara do so many hours ago, she too was pacing. It was eight in the evening and neither Danvers had woke up. Even worse were the violent tremors the kryptonian had displayed. She had to be placed on oxygen with her sister. Now they were side by side in probably the most peaceful rest they'd had in the past eight days. Their vitals were steady now but with neither conscious worry was digging deep holes into each of them. "Why haven't any of them told us anything?"

"Lena?" Nia walked over after setting her bag down in one of the chairs with a grim look on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Arias. "How is she?"

"Which one?" Nal's eyes widened. "Yeah."

"When?" Am I too late? What happened? I didn't see this happening.. "What happened?"

"I kinda slapped..." Sam stopped Maggie's words dead in their tracks to walk over before her daughter could. She tensed up and one look into Nia's eyes had Dreamer stepping back but not fast enough. She felt her backside slap against the wall with Arias practically pinning her in place. "Sam!"

"Mom?" Ruby was about to intervene until her mother's head turned revealing glowing red orbs. "Mom?!" The teen instantly backed up as Sawyer stepped forward and for the first time her hand reached at her hip for her firearm lingering there. "Mom..your scaring me.."

"Sam? Sam, talk to me." Lena went to grab her friend when she felt her wrist grabbed with a slight tightness making pain shoot straight up her arm. "Sam!" The red eyes hadn't dulled down and when Ruby stepped up snatching her own mom's wrist gripping tighter Lena felt herself finally free. She stepped back as Maggie checked her arm gasping. That would bruise.

"Mom! You will knock this shit off right now!" Ruby warned with her own eyes glowing a bright yellow then orange nearing to the red her mother was displaying. "Knock...this...shit...OFF!" She didn't want to do this but without mercy she grabbed Sam by the throat and tossed her back as the fury built kryptonian slid across the floor. Ruby walked right up to her opening and closing her hands over and over as if channeling her strength. She didn't want to hurt her mom but if she needed to she'd keep her down by force. Then just as the red glow had appeared it vanished with hazel green eyes looking up at her daughter with terror written all over her face.

"Ruby? What...what happened?" Instantly the glow left Ruby's eyes with a deep terror and concern filling them instead. "Oh no. No no. Not again." Her daughter knelt down immediately enveloping her mom in a tight hug. The panic was setting in and before they could react anymore Dr. Hamilton walked out to deliver the news that had both Arias looking up which left everyone in a nearly death gripping shock with three powerful words..

"Kara is pregnant."


	3. Bearing Bruises

\- - - - Chapter 3: Bearing Bruises (10 PM)

"Are you joking? How?! What do you mean you don't know!" They all could hear the now awake fully alert and furious Director as she shouted away at Hamilton trying to wrap her head around what they were all trying to figure out. "Who? Dammit Amelia.."

"I haven't gotten that far Director! Bottom line shut the hell up and calm yourself because you are driving me nuts with the beeping from your vitals." She wasn't gonna just stand there and take Alex's battering as she stood tall with crossed arms. "Calm the fuck down Danvers."

"Arg." She grumbled groaning when her vision swam slightly and she gripped the bed rail before she rolled right off the thing which would result in more bruising. "Shit.." Her head was pounding and as she laid back down she looked over to see Amelia holding a syringe slipping the needle in the IV line. "No.."

"You can't heal if you don't calm down. You need the rest Alex. Please. Let me tend to you." She slowly pushed the plunger in which released the pain medication that she knew would make her boss drowsy. "I'll take care of her Alex. You know I will."

"You bett...er.." Damn that stuff worked fast. Alex couldn't fight it if she wanted to and succumbed to the deep slumber once more. She prayed her sister was okay. She hadn't even gotten to ask if she was awake. She'd barely woke up only to hear the news, freak out, then cuss like hell then unleash her shock and anger on poor Amelia. That was it for her as darkness fully took her into its grasp. When she looked to her left she noticed whom was approaching her and gasped to step back.

"Ruby?" The teen continued to step towards the Director her eyes glowing orange nearing red once again. "Ruby?" Hamilton raised the volume of her voice and with it she noticed both Sam and Maggie approach cautiously.

"Zao juhr mayarahnei kieu vhra." She spoke almost in a trance driving a gut retching fear from Amelia. Both women went to opposite sides preparing to strike if need be but the young Arias looked over her shoulder both ways easily at a speed that surpassed even Reign and before they could get to her she was on the opposite side of Alex's bed looking right at them now standing inches from Alex. Her eyes slipped from red back to orange to yellow then stopped. "I am well aware of your tactics." She stated as if she already knew all forms of combat.

Both Sawyer and Arias looked at one another then back at her standing beside the other side of the Director. "Don't play me for a fool detective, nor you mom." Sam scoffed and Maggie snickered getting a look from both Arias.

"Nice to see she inherited the smart ass gene." Sam glared at her. "Just sayin'." Ruby laughed held out her fist which Maggie bumped with her own. Arias rubbed her temples shutting her eyes shaking her head.

"You two I swear." All three of them heard a groan a gasp a violent cough looking over seeing Kara partially on her side on the bed with her head over the side knowing exactly where that cough was leading. The more violent it got brought Amelia over instantly when she saw the mask come off her face and heard a much more violent heave. "Kara!" She rushed over only to see her daughter already at her side. "Damn you're fast.."

"Aunt Kara...I need you to take some deep breath...oh my Rao." Ruby stepped back seeing the expulsion from Supergirl and knew it was bad. "Doc?" Amelia slid around the bed looking down and widening eyes. "That's not good." When the teen looked back up she noticed the sickly pale skin along with the tinges of green that glowed along the veins on Kara's face. Even worse were the grey tints of once unearthly blue eyes. "Kara?" Ruby tried again stepping forward carefully around what her aunt had let loose seeing her trying to calm her breaths. "Aunt Kara." Those eyes barely could focus so she stepped closer and took her hands placing them on both sides of Supergirl's face. "Aunt Kara. Kara Zor-El...Zao Luii Vho Mayarahnei Kieu Vhra."

"Vho...Kieuhma...Launirr...Maya….rah….Zao...Bhrii.." Her words were barely audible all but a whisper but Ruby heard it just fine and nodded at their shared language softly stroking the side of her aunt's face.

"Auht Zor-El. Sluvrah." Kara nodded and shut her eyes which Ruby eased her back onto her back grabbed a wet cloth from the bucket on the table and wiped her face to carefully slip the mask back over her face. "She's aware." She spoke firmly to those that approached her. "She heard the news. She's aware that she is...pregnant." Gasps were heard but Ruby did not let her eyes leave her aunt's face. "She feels as if her organs are burning. She fears what is inside her is bred of kryptonite."

"How do you know that language so well Ruby?" Sam was curious more than anything but then her eyes widened gasping. "The keypads at the fortress.."

"I can read just as fast if not faster than she can. I studied each symbol of our lost planet mom. When I brushed each key I felt the sounds of each letter. I memorized them. Oh don't look so surprised." She smirked. "You were trying to learn too as to what Aunt Kara was teaching you and I."

"That's incredible but you do understand why we both approached you with caution." Sawyer stated with her hand finally off her firearm looking at the teen.

"Because the color my eyes were shading to reminded you of Reign's." Ruby stated matter of factly. "I'm aware of what temperatures my eyes go." She looked up at Maggie then back down to her aunt. "Nia, you can come over here you know."

"Can anyone join this party?" They didn't recognize that voice..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dreamer, both Arias, Sawyer and Hamilton looked over at whom approached keeping eye contact her them until seeing both women on the beds. "Holy shit Danvers.." She bolted over to Alex's side then looked over to Kara. "What happened?"

"And you are?" Why did Maggie find this insanely hot chick a hostile?

"Lucy." When she looked up deep earth greens met Sawyer's browns dead on. "You must be the ex." She reached up and softly stroked Alex's short hair slipping her eyes from the woman back to the one she knew. "Deep down I always knew that Danvers was part of the rainbow brigade." Maggie scoffed snickering. "You can calm down Amelia. Susan sent me over after debriefing me on everything that's gone on for the past 8 days." Lucy sighed shaking her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help. I was caught up in military shit overseas."

"I'm Ruby." The teen approached her and she smiled holding out her hand. They shook hands respectfully but Ruby was a little on edge with the way she was stroking the woman's hair her mom was quite fond of. "Can I ask what your relation is with them? With her?"

"A friend of both of theirs. Kara came out to me when James and I were…" Lucy heard a scoff and rather deep laugh turning her head to see whom was approaching only to go to Supergirl's side reach up and run her fingers through the sun blonde strands. "Lena Luthor." She stated a little more on edge. The woman though didn't look up at her nor turn her head. All her focus was on her girlfriend. "What are you…"

"Giving my girlfriend tender loving care Lane." She spoke with a tone she knew the woman was used to, flat like in the military. "I do background checks when entering the DEO now. My phone alerted me of your presence when you scanned in."

"I don't know if I should be flattered concerned or kick your ass." Lucy responded. "So you know." Lena nodded. "How?"

"Kara has been my best friend and someone that taught me the true meaning of caring. She never made me feel like my dreaded last name. She told me I was a good person and believed in me. Even after the World Killer problem, which I'm sure you know all too well, she continued to believe in me. We had a slight falling out but still she protected me cared about me." She explained. "I love her. I know you know that because you've loved Alex for quite some time. Judging by how you are showing her affection, you've fancied her for a long time. I also can tell by your protective nature and looks you continue to give her...you had wished she'd came out to you before the detective. You've liked her. You still do." Lena flicked her eyes up to look in the natural greens only to return her attention to the one she loved. "Wanted to be her first didn't you?"

"Mine." Both Maggie and Sam said only to gasp and widen their eyes looking at each other. The military lawyer raised an eyebrow but did not remove her fingers from Alex's hair. She smirked chuckling.

"Seems that you both have a discussion to have playing possessive of Danvers." Before either could respond Ruby slid to Alex's other side taking one of her hands gently. "Kid?"

"Maggie and Alex were in love. My mom is in love with her." She dropped that piece of information even her mom had tried to deny but she knew and planted the seed firmly to get her point across. "Alex likes my mom." Their green eyes met and Ruby made sure not to look away. It was the Major that broke that contact. She felt a hand on her shoulder and already knew whom it was.

"Danvers and Arias are together already." Maggie insinuated sharply. She was met with stern greens on her browns. "Don't even start Lane." They all heard Lena snicker. "What Little Luthor."

"You and your pissing contests." She snickered again shaking her head only to see Lucy approach her girlfriend's bed on the other side stilling when she saw Lane take one of Kara's hands. "Lane." It was a warning.

"You know...as much as it would have been great to be the one that bedded Danvers first it wasn't her my interests were for. Don't get me wrong Alex is sexy as hell, especially with her short hair that way, but...it wasn't her I had those feelings for. It seems we both bedded Olsen when we really just wanted to bed well...fuck Supergirl. I wasn't the one whom was using kryptonite behind their backs, her back. I also wasn't the one hiding a World Killer in that Arias' body." Sam tensed and Maggie squeezed her hand returning to her side. Lena's eyes narrowed locked on her target. "She was my best friend too." Lucy wasn't budging. Lena didn't scare her one bit. "I was also the Director here too." Lena centered the anger building shoving it back down regaining her cool. She smirked taking Kara's other hand interlacing their fingers calming her facial muscles but keeping the gaze firm. The movement didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Lane. Lane Lane Lane. Oh yes. General Lane. Your father that had hated aliens of all kinds, including my best friend and d….that used robots that you oversaw the testing of with. Which one in particular he had designed just to try to take Supergirl down. I don't recall you running to her side when she took those hits." She wasn't the only one smirking at that breaking eye contact to look over at the detective whom was giving her a thumbs up with Ruby making a motion with her hands of a slam down then splat. She turned back to the Major whom was gritting her teeth. "I may have mentioned I do background checks but just to further inform you I hack to do more thorough history repetitions. Do tell, weren't you leading a team to take down a town of aliens that had only wished to live peacefully until your team provoked them?"

Lucy was around the bed after letting her best friend's hand go but before she could get to Lena Ruby had rushed over and slipped between them looking up at the woman with eyes glowing orange slightly shifting to red. The Major's face went white and she reached for her firearm but Maggie was faster drawing her own to aim at Lucy's head.

"Don't even think about bringing that gun to MY niece's face Lane." Sawyer had chosen where she belonged and that was on both Arias' sides Lucy brought her fingers off the handle of her gun putting them up bringing her hands behind her head locking her fingers. She knew better than to engage at combat with a woman that had gone through her own form of military training. She wondered if any of them knew she had done four years in the Marines.

"Point proven. Sorry Miss Arias. My mentality had been on the fact your mother had once had a World Killer in her. I had thought the worst." Ruby sighed and nodded.

"Lower your gun Aunt Maggie." She had also decided the name fit the detective. "Your thoughts are understandable. I don't blame your reaction." She looked over to see her aunt holstering her weapon. "I assume you heard the news then regarding my Aunt?" Lucy sighed nodding with a seriously scared expression when her eyes met her best friend's face.

"I'm sorry for being cross and a smart ass with you guys. I didn't mean to come across as hostile." She shut her eyes trying to rein in her emotions knowing she needed to for what she was about to discuss with them. When she opened them again the look she gave Ruby had the teen on edge. The young Arias had seen that look before when her mom was terrified of losing herself to Reign. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Uggggh." Everyone but Kara turned toward that sound noticing Alex looking directly at Lane. "Lucy?" The Major smiled nodding. "What are.."

"Couldn't let you guys keep partying without me." She smiled chuckling only to turn serious again. "How are you?"

"Seven semis and four 100 car trains later, I'm peachy." Alex ground her teeth tightly groaning as she sat up. Amelia was at her side in an instant. She ignored the doc and pulled everything off her kicking back at the machine as the cord ripped out of the plug at the wall. "I don't need that shit giving me a headache."

"Dammit Danvers. Ohhhhh no. I'm taking that out." Hamilton shook her head removing the IV rolling her eyes when the Director reached over to snatch a cotton ball and tape. "Can't give me moment can you?"

"Nope." Alex popped the P with Sawyer snickering.

"Haven't changed Danvers. Gotta be a pain in the ass."

"Always." She pushed herself off the bed slowly with both Maggie and Sam at her side to help her stand. "Thanks. I'm good."

"Only because I pumped your damn veins with the formula you keep for agents to heal inner and outer bruising and bones. I think your sister would be pissed that you isolated parts of her blood to assist with that formula of yours." Alex glared at Amelia. "Just sayin'." Sawyer laughed and held out her fist to her which she bumped with her own.

"See if I let you order extra supplies again." She countered.

"Dammit Alex. Don't you dare."

"Doctor Hamilton…" Danvers broke the little spat looking at her sister. "Does she know?" Amelia hesitated but nodded. "She heard didn't she?"

"Unfortunately."

"Which is why I came besides wanting to help in any way I can." Lucy interrupted the conversation getting their undivided attention including everyone else. "Your lab still...L?" Alex raised and eye brow then got an AH HA expression. She nodded. Let's go there. Dr. Hamilton can you and the Co Director stay with her?" Susan walked up nodding slipping her hand into her girlfriends. Lucy looked at their joined hands and laughed. "Bout damn time."

"Why am I not surprised you knew." Vasquez grumbled. She looked at Alex. "Take it easy okay?"

"Always." Amelia snickered at that which Alex glared.

"Those words don't mean shit Director."

"C'mon. I'm gonna confiscate your keurig in your office if you aren't careful." They all walked out with Alex taking it slow. She didn't want to push her other formula in her could only work so much. They made their way to Alex's other domain...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once they entered the lab Alex walked over immediately slipping onto a stool. She waited for everyone to get comfortable then looked at Ruby whom folded her arms after pushing the door shut with her foot. "Not gonna step out are you?"

"Nope." She popped the P like Alex had before. Danvers smirked at that winking to her turning her attention back to Lane whom walked over to the monitor across the lab.

"Hold on Luce. Every time something comes on a screen I end up losing all of what is in my stomach, I wanna shoot the fucking thing or I wanna kill whom causes the pain." Lucy gave her a grim look. "It's bad isn't it?"

"My father, before he was shot out in the field...which I'm actually grateful for as sick as that may sound coming from one of his daughters.."

"God rest his soul if he actually had one, but even I'm not upset he's six feet under." Danvers retorted.

"You and me both." Lucy looked around then also noticed the kid not budging. She shut her eyes clenching the flash drive in her hand tightly. "I'm not gonna lie. It's bad. My father continued his feud with other aliens. He even kept in contact with Cadmus." Several of them gasped and heard the Luthor snarl. She looked over at her. "I'm sorry. I know the leader was your mother." Before Lena could say something Alex beat her to it.

"That bitch isn't her actual mother Lane. I'd like you to remember that next time you call her by that last name. It's Kieran." The Director spoke with every ounce of conviction. "She's my future sister-in-law and we will be changing her name to Danvers when she marries my Kar." Alex looked over to her and saw the deeply emotional look those emerald eyes gave her. She turned back to Lucy.

"Enough incentive for me. Sorry Lena."

"Thank you Lucy." She mouthed thank you to Alex warming at the thought of taking her girlfriend's last name.

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff. I really need to know if anyone can't hold their stomach. This is bad. It's not bad...it's frightening and ruthless and...I puked. Alot." Lucy locked her eyes on Alex's. "I need you to promise me you don't go shoot either Luthor or your disgusting father."

"He lost all right to be my father when he raped and tortured my sister." Lane's eyes widened. "Yeah." Lucy looked away shutting her eyes again clenching the flash drive even tighter trying not to break the damn thing.

"I'll kill him."

"We tortured him. He will continue to be reminded of what he's done until we've drilled it into his skull in all sense of the word. We already went to torture Lillian. The bitch is done talking."

"I need a final yes from ALL of you that you want to see what is on this thing." She looked around seeing the nods. "Might want to sit down. Even you kid."

"Ruby." She reminded her if she didn't already know. "I'll stand. I'm listened through these lead lined walls for any sign of my aunt hearing any of this. I know she can't see through the walls but I don't know if she can hear through them. Might want to put something on that will diture her hearing anything." Alex walked over to turn on the low humming fans. "That works."

"Can you hear through that?" Sam asked her daughter seeing the nod. "Damn." She turned back to where all their attentions were.

"I am gonna use noise cancellation headphones. I left some under the table for each chair in hear. The visuals are enough." Not one of them grabbed them. "Suit yourself." She plugged the flash drive in and brought up the file on the touchscreen putting the headphones on. She didn't need to hear or see what was on the video again and walked to stand beside Ruby shutting her eyes.

On the screen was none other than Lane and Lillian which brought a gasp then snarl from Lena..

***Footage

"Got to admit, when I heard that Jeremiah your main scientist and inventor had a brother I was quite surprised." Lillian laughed.

"He was all for our experiments on him. Zachery had willingly let himself be injected with the kryptonite my son had made to use against Superman." Lane chuckled grinning ominously. "He was our first test subject to drain of almost all his blood only to give him transfusions back after we injected the green crystal particles into the bags. It was a little touch and go for a while and we feared losing him, failing the project. But now…"

"Now he's a masterpiece. I mean look at how he bleeds from a simple slice of his palm. It's a marvelous sight indeed. Do you plan to use him against that sick Super in Metropolis?" Lillian laughed out louder shaking her head.

"We are going to use him for a much better purpose. See, Superman must pay for delivering my son the madness he's been issued by all that filthy vermin did to him. I intend to make him suffer by first capturing him and injecting him with the red kryptonite Maxwell Lord made. I then intend to inject boar, wolf, hyena and rat blood into his body until he becomes so filled with hunger and rage and loses himself to the madness he forced upon my son by his betrayal to Lex. I thank you for allowing me visits to him when you brought him for your so called testing you used an excuse. As for Kal-El, he will be nothing of the human he pretends to be. He will be an animal a monster and we will use him to seek out other alien animals and train him to kill them in the most violent way possible. But before we do I will put a mind altering headset on him as well as inject him with a serum that will paralyze his body temporarily. I will use military techniques to brainwash him through a series of altered recordings. They will have screams of his cousin and the voices of several men. He will hear a recording we orchestrated of them brutalizing his cousin in every way possible. He will be forced to hear them raping her over and over and her begging for death." Lillian snickered at the General whom pulled her to him and kissed her as if they'd been lovers all their life. "My my General. I do believe this is something we should continue later."

"Oh you can count on it Lillian. Is it alright if I call you that? Mrs. Luthor doesn't seem as nice."

"Only if I may call you Sam."

"Indeed. So tell me your plan for Zachery here."

"Hmm hmm...I intend to use him against the filthy dog's cousin. See, we can use a breed that can not only make humans in every city fear both Supers but hate them. I intend to have sweet kryptonite blooded Zach to impregnate the caped thing. I will use a mind altering drug, a dose to paralyze her while using red sun lamps on her in our special room dedicated to the task. We will force a powerful GHB into her bloodstream while subjecting her to a recording meant to break her thoughts. I will make her enjoy what Zachery does to her then make her scream her terror only to bend her will to him and enjoy him raping her. She won't know whether to be terrified or what you call 'turned on'. She will be so bent and broken until there is nothing left of her will or mental strength. We will then keep her in the room and force more of a serum meant to keep her docile. Zachery has agreed to take full revenge for her brother while enjoying himself raping the child Jeremiah and his wife were forced to take in. She will feel worthless and beg to die. We won't harm her body because we don't want the fetus harmed. I will use a drug to keep her heart pliable as well as her mind. She will beg Zachery to not only continue to rape her but yearn to die."

"I think I love you. You are incredibly gifted in the perfect torture techniques. Perhaps I can use those methods on the Director of the DEO's second in command. After all, I do believe Jeremiah would love to have his daughter back and on our side. I could use the same on my youngest daughter too. She cares for the monster. They both do."

"That can be arranged." Both turned as Kayla approached smiling.

"Allow me to introduce you to Kayla Mackenzee Luthor, my daughter."

"Pleasure General Lane." She shook hands with the man. "I'm sure my mother has loved filling you in on our plans. I intend to infiltrate their agency and destroy it from the inside out. I intend to bring Agent Danvers to us to be altered. She too will bleed green and when she does I will send her to slaughter Supergirl after she's given birth to our creation. I will take over training the offspring in the ways my mother has taught me along with some of my own personal training. I hope you don't mind if I use her for more...personal...services."

"Not at all Kayla. Just remember what her mission will be. Out there she will be the perfect tool against Superman. With his cousin dead he will be already be driven far passed insanity from what we have done to him. I will inject a drug I've created to make sure what our captive is pregnant with is a girl. Sorry Sam, but men aren't equipped with the skills a woman can come up. I believe I've proved that."

"When do we start this experiment?"

"After they've rid the planet of the World Killer problem. I know that putrid forced adopted reject of a daughter has come up with a way to take care of that issue. It is such a shame she won't join Cadmus. She'd be extraordinary."

*** 

The feed changed and when it did every single one of them clenched the table harder with Ruby pushing against the walls creating dents in them by her tightened fists. Fury was filling the room and despite not wanting to watch Lucy opened her eyes only to shut them when she saw what was coming.

On the screen was none other than their wounded Supergirl strapped down with dark green kryptonite cuffs in a red lamp room. She was gagged with half her suit pulled up. Zachery was on top of her and with a rather strange headset on with earplugs in her ears the noises that came from her were from aroused moans and grunts to terrified screams howls and shrieks. The man over her finished off his savage pounding pulling out with the end of him dripping white and green. Two men unclipped the restraints as they rolled her over and he continued his violent ravaging of Kara. She begged for him to stop then begged him for more.

*** Second Footage

"That's it. Enjoy every bit of what he does to you. He is the only man for you. You crave the kryptonite he gives you. You want him to rape you. Rape is all you want from him. You will bear his child. You are nothing but his. You are nothing but what he wants from you."

"You want more of me. You want me deeper. You want this savage abuse. You love to be raped by me. Your body is my property. You will beg to give me a child. You will give your child to me. You will not keep her. She will belong to me."

"You are helpless to stop him. He is raping you and you can't fight him. You are powerless to the human that is hurting you. Humans will only hurt you now. Humans were meant to torture you. You can't fight them. You are nothing but a menace. You made your sister miserable. You..."

*** End of Footage

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The monitor exploded before them and everyone turned to see whom had shot the TV. They noticed Ruby's rage they noticed both Sawyer and Danvers with their guns drawn with smoke coming from the barrels. All three were breathing heavily shaking with the rage they felt. Lena pushed away from the table grabbing the chair screaming as she lifted it to bash it against the wall not once but five times until she lost the strength to hold it sagging to the ground. Sam was sobbing puking all over the table the chair herself and the floor. Everyone was grateful Nia had been with Brainy, not present in the lab. Ruby pulled herself together only to hear the most horrific scream so much worse than the video. She kicked the door right off the hinges as it crashed into the hall wall dashing out taking flight as fast as she could to the med bay.

"Aunt Kara! Kara I'm here. Zao vrhu Auht Zor-El. Luer Xei Mharui." She hugged the woman tight whom was still howling her agony trembling so badly the bed she was on was shaking. Everyone else had came running in stopping in their tracks. Ruby had lifted her off the bed to carry her out and to the new sun lamp room where they'd set up a dome ceiling littered with stars like the ones she showed them at the fortress. "I have you Auntie. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere. Remember? El Mayarah."

"O...k...Ruu.." Kara struggled to say still crying even on the warm lamps Ruby had place her on. "I'm...I'm Zkaur."

"I know. I'm right here. Look? Your sister is here. Your girlfriend is here. My mom is here. Your other sister is here. Your friend is here. We are all here Kara. El Mayarah."

"Stronger Together." They all said at once to remind their angel of the sun was not alone. Kara shut her eyes succumbing to the exhaustion that pulled her down and back to unconsciousness.

"Lucy." Alex spoke first looking over at the earth green eyes of her friend. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that. I had considered just telling you about some of it but...I know as hard as it was to see and hear, you needed to know. I'm sorry for what the monster of a father of mine did. I'm sorry you had to watch what that woman did too Lena."

"We didn't torture enough Alex." Lena growled attempting once again to calm her but she was still shaking. She wasn't the only one.

Now they had to figure out what to do about the child that was growing inside of Kara. The kryptonite alone has depleted her powers on top of sickened her. She had gone from flight to fight and the frightening ordeal she'd been through had indeed infiltrated her thoughts again. What were they to do when their angel of the purest light had her wings savagely ripped from her. They couldn't let her fall. They would find a way for her to rise and fly again..


End file.
